Everything and Nothing
Basic Idea Three months after the events of Voyage into Apocalypse, all is relatively peaceful. But we don't need to go into that now. What matters now is the world of Gielinor. Some people were having a hard time adjusting to the unnatural peace. Peace is something that doesn't usually last more than a couple months or so in RuneScape. People wished for more violence. More PK. A bit of chaos to spice the world up a little. Allow me to say that old classic saying: Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it. Rules (at the risk of repeating the rules of VIA, with apologies to Mr. Garrison) # All posts must work by the wiki's rules and by Jagex's rules # Be as creative as possible. # No using another person's characters without permission. # Work together when writing. # Enjoy! Participants: * Haru Axeman 00:27, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Haru Axeman * Name: Haru Samazanba Axeman * Age: Unknown, physically somewhere around 15. * Morals: Recklessly explore, bring peace, find "The Ultimate Monster" just for the purpose of a challenge. * Career: Self-employed mechanic, alchemist, muscle-for-hire, pilot, brewer, chef, curator, and carpenter. * Name: Kyushi * Age: Unknown, physically somewhere around 15. * Morals: Stay by Haru's side, kill things * Career: Employed by Haru. Well, it's not so much employed as mentally bonded... (Or is that physical?) * Name: Kaia * Age: Unknown, physically somewhere around 15. * Morals: Protect Haru * Career: Haru's sister, so she's honour-bound to work in his clan. * Name: Taiki Samazanba * Age: Unknown, physically somewhere around 15. * Morals: Recklessly explore, bring peace, find "The Ultimate Monster" just for the purpose of a challenge. * Career: Self-employed mechanic, alchemist, muscle-for-hire, pilot, brewer, chef, curator, and carpenter. Most notably, currently nuclear physicist's son from Earth. * Name: Tairin Samazanba * Age: Unknown, physically somewhere around 15. * Morals: Protect Taiki, invent new gadgets. * Career: Taiki's sister, pilot, and inventor. * Name: Tengu Sitsudou * Age: Unknown, physically somewhere around 15. * Morals: Stay with Taiki and Tairin, destroy things, make EMP bombs. * Career: Taiki's adopted brother, Tairin's lab assistant, pilot. * Name: Alice M'lei * Age: Unknown, physically somewhere around 15. * Morals: Recklessly explore, bring peace. * Career: Ballerina and jeweller. Also very good at fencing and kendo. * Name: Kairin M'lei * Age: Unknown, physically somewhere around 15. * Morals: Recklessly explore, bring peace. * Career: Ballerina and jeweller. Also very good at fencing. * Name: Natalia M'lei * Age: Unknown, physically somewhere around 15. * Morals: Recklessly explore, bring peace. * Career: Ballerina and jeweller. Very good at kenjutsu. * Name: Atticus Xyxzlyyxzrylcrysxylmyzxxycryslyxlrhyzphyllyx * Age: Unknown, physically somewhere around 15. * Morals: Recklessly explore, bring peace, find "The Ultimate Monster" just for the purpose of a challenge. * Career: Self-employed mechanic, alchemist, muscle-for-hire, Temporal pilot, brewer, chef, curator, courier, and carpenter. * Name: Ryurin Xyxzlyyxzrylcrysxylmyzxxycryslyxlrhyzphyllyx * Age: Unknown, physically somewhere around 15. * Morals: Recklessly explore, bring peace, find "The Ultimate Monster" just for the purpose of a challenge. * Career: Self-employed mechanic, alchemist, muscle-for-hire, Temporal pilot, brewer, chef, curator, courier, and carpenter. Also works Atticus's TT capsule's engines. Role-Play Chapter 1: And it all went to hell Taiki Samazanba stood at his Master Control. The Master Control was basically a multi-functional computer with gloves, boots, and a stick connected to a VR system, along with a treadmill for walking. It was the best VR machine he had ever designed. of course, the alien tech his pyschically linked buddy Haru gave him helped, along with the magnet screwdriver. Taiki was doing what any user of this wiki would normally do on a VR system. Playing RuneScape. Currently he was killing blue dragons so that he could make a cool long jacket like Haru's. The lobsters Haru had trapped were a damn good help too... Which meant that somewhere in the actual planet RuneScape, Haru was very possibly doing the same thing. Or maybe on time-traveling adventures. and if that was happening, he was probably shooting something with either a bomb launcher, or a rapid-fire gun. And then Taiki noticed a weird purple triangle with a question mark and an exclamation mark in it on the Master Control's RS readout screen. the normally green lines of binary code were red and flashing. strange symbols "What the hell?!" he asked. Meanwhile... Exactly 88 AU (149,000 miles) from the outer reaches of Kasterborous, the psychic link that connected RuneScape to Earth wavered for a second. And, somewhere in Morytania, where vampyres were rapidly being slaughtered, humans were being freed and teleothered to Lumbridge, supplied with a decent supply of money and food, there was a 6 foot 5 tanned guy with black-tipped white hair, a long jacket, and an enormous jacket. Suddenly he felt something was very wrong with the fundamental fabric of existence. Other stuff Category:Haruverse Category:Role Play